


血誓、星空与遗忘咒

by Rene379



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene379/pseuds/Rene379
Summary: 血誓瓶爆裂的一刻，邓布利多能看见数十英尺外的格林德沃，那双瞳色迥异的眼中除了陡然而生惊诧和狂怒外，似乎还有什么东西正在破碎。忽然之间，四散纷飞的碎片让他想起来了被他不幸遗忘的那片星空。





	血誓、星空与遗忘咒

1899年至1945年间，邓布利多时常会梦见和格林德沃订立血誓的那一晚。微醺醉人的晚风、偏僻幽静的谷仓、厚厚堆起的干草、凌乱不堪的衣衫、古老又神秘的誓言，还有格林德沃那只会将他一个人的身影装在其中的异色瞳。

所有这些梦全部终结在结束仪式后，他和格林德沃躺在草堆上仰望夜空的那一刻。曾被他的所剩无几却怎么也消散不去的爱意美化过，又被他刻意放任蒙尘的记忆告诉他，那天晚上的星空绝美无比，可他却怎么也想不起来。

他不是没有怀疑过格林德沃趁他不备对他施了遗忘咒，但这可笑的念头只出现过一次便被他否定了，因为他实在想不出他的记忆中会有什么是值得格林德沃这样做的。

决斗的前夜，邓布利多再次做了同样的梦。与以往不同的是，醒来之时，空荡冷清的办公室中，除了他之外，多了一名不速之客。格林德沃背着月光站在距离他十英尺之外的地方，身后是本该紧闭此刻却敞开的窗户。吹进屋子的风裹挟了寒意，越过了挡住大半窗口的身体，迎面袭来。

你到底是想挡风还是想冻死我？看着纹丝未动如雕塑般的格林德沃，邓布利多哭笑不得，在冷风毫无预兆的侵袭下不由得打了个激灵，随即自然而然地向手边的魔杖摸去，心里做着给满是冷灰的壁炉施咒复燃以取暖的打算。或者，他想，应该先用荧光闪烁在漆黑一片的屋子里制造点儿光源。

格林德沃却比他快得多，无声无息地下了除你武器，魔杖在被他触及到的前一秒弹了出去。见此情景，邓布利多心生几分诧异，他望向魔杖飞走的方向，意念第一时间将飞来咒送至嘴边。但是下一秒，骨节分明的手指轻轻搭在了他刚刚从桌面上抬起的手上，落在手背上的微凉的指尖重新将他的手压了回去，同样压回去的还有即将出口的最后一半咒语。

“好久不见，盖勒特。”

格林德沃的气息就盘旋在头顶之上，这种感觉似曾相识，但是邓布利多不愿意从记忆的湖水中打捞对应的遗骸以验证。他没有立刻抽回被压制的手，也暂时放弃了立刻拿到魔杖的念头，只是从容不迫地抬起头，和这位明天就要一决生死的对手微笑着打了一声再普通不过的招呼。

“告诉我实话，阿不思，你真的毁了血誓吗？”

来自窗外的光经过办公桌上镜子的反射，正好擦过格林德沃的双眼。近半个世纪后，邓布利多再次看进同一双异色瞳里，他的身影此刻仍在其中，可包裹着他的却不是热切的渴望，而是更加冰冷且复杂的东西。他忽然感觉到从脚底蔓延而上一股寒意，只有羊毛袜才能缓解。他不合时宜地记起来有个人曾半是玩笑地承诺会以此作为圣诞礼物送给他，遗憾的是他们畅想中的这个圣诞节永远不会到来了。

“书中记载，没有人能够毁掉血誓。”邓布利多听见自己平淡无波的语气，。

“我知道，但是你提出了决斗。如果血誓仍然存在，你不敢也不能。”格林德沃淡淡地开口。听上去仿佛他一点儿也不关心，短暂的停顿后，低沉的嗓音再次响起，不疾不徐，“所以，你真的毁了它？”

淡淡的笑在邓布利多的脸上荡开，眼角的纹路缓慢地聚起，蓝色眼眸中意味不明的笑意氤氲开来，他的声音轻若对命运无常的叹息：“你觉得呢？”

“很好，阿不思，你总能给我带来惊喜。”沉默过后，邓布利多听见格林德沃短促地笑了一声，然后俯身将嘴唇附在他的耳侧，“那么，我会杀了你。”

纽特敲门进来的时候，邓布利多差不多已经准备好出发了。这位步入中年的作家依然不擅长与人交际，多年来对神奇动物的热爱也未减分毫。在他身上，很多时候邓布利多还能够看见那个害羞又善良的孩子的影子，只有极少数的时间，除了这个他熟悉的孩子外他还能看见另一个相对来说稍微陌生点的人的痕迹，来自一个同样姓斯卡曼德的傲罗，纽特的哥哥，忒修斯。

忒修斯牺牲在一次混战中。

彼时纽特正在用和他讨论过很多次的方法将默然者从克雷登斯身体里分离出来。早在得知原本与阿莉安娜共生的力量在她遇难后将克雷登斯作为新的宿主后，他便开始研究分离方法，而后在纽特的帮助下，方法逐渐得到改良，最终将危险系数降到了最低。

在他们不分昼夜调整了无数遍的计划中，这次行动本不该出现任何意外。可惜那一天梅林没有眷顾他们，潜伏在计划盲区中的悲剧突然蹿上了舞台。意外发生在分离的最后一步，没人注意到那道飞向纽特的致命咒语究竟是哪位黑巫师发出，也没人注意到被敌人团团围住的忒修斯在根本看不到纽特的情况下是如何得知并及时挡下来的。

悄然而至的死亡总是太过吝啬，完全不给兄弟二人一点告别的时间，纽特在忒修斯被击中的同时完成了分离，但他只来得及转身抱住忒修斯落下的尸体。瘦长的手臂紧紧圈住兄长，纽特从未这样用力过，也从未这样期待，甚至恳求兄长给予他曾于无知年代时最不屑一顾的回应。

这是他没能出席的战役，在开始之前得到消息却来不及阻止的魔法部就私自分离默然者一事将他扣留问责。有关忒修斯的事情是解除拘禁后从跑来向他求助的蒂娜处得知。坚强的女傲罗在他面前哭着说纽特抱着忒修斯整整一天自言自语，魔法部的人被家里的各种动物挡在门外，就连身为未婚妻的她的话都听不进去，她担心这样下去，纽特会伤害自己。

“如果，如果我不幸失去了保护他的能力，我恐怕敏感的他会折磨自己。”邓布利多想起数月前和忒修斯唯一一次私密会面，后者没有半分犹豫将信放在他的面前，故意低垂正微微颤抖眼帘成功敛去了眸底的真实情绪，却也暴露了这个年轻人远没有表现出来那样冷静，“请您将这封信交给他，我相信他会挺过来的。”

忒修斯的信，除了纽特，再没有人看过，包括他的未婚妻蒂娜。但是不管内容如何，总之，纽特在看过之后平静了许多。

和其他人一样，邓布利多当然也不清楚信的内容，但他比他们多知道三件事：

第一，纽特在读过信后像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭；

第二，不愿进入魔法部的纽特经常会偷偷干一些他认为有意义的傲罗工作；

第三，在忒修斯下葬时，走在众人之后的纽特吻了墓碑，并无声说了一句“I loveyou，hugger”。

邓布利多到达决斗地点的时间比预定开始的时间提前了几分钟，令他深感意外的是，他的对手，格林德沃比他来的还早。

“到这里来，阿不思。”

格林德沃悠闲地坐在草地上，背靠树干，一条腿平放，另一条腿支起，对他挥了挥手。

邓布利多循声看去，似有刹那间恍惚。

同一座山丘，梦中帅气的金发男孩一边招手，一边大喊相同的一句话，然后，赤褐色长发少年会含笑飞奔上去，和翘着嘴角张开手臂的男孩抱在一起。

“还记得吗？在这里，可以看见整个山谷。”

邓布利多闻言顺着格林德沃手指方向望去，将戈德里克山谷收入眼底，那是他们曾经踏遍了每一寸的地方，是更伟大的利益的摇篮，是他们的开始，也是他们的终点。

“真不敢相信，魔法部的人竟然允许你一个人来？而你居然用答应对抗我这件事仅仅换取他们不对决斗结果以外的任何信息过问的这样毫无意义的承诺。”格林德沃的眼睛在邓布利多身上多停留了几秒，似笑非笑，“我很心痛，他们令你变笨了。”

邓布利多对格林德沃的嘲讽不以为意：“那么你呢？为什么也一个人来？”

格林德沃露出一个略显嫌弃的表情，和当年提到阿不福思时的表情如出一辙：“他们很吵。”

“或者，你只是不想给任何人趁你重伤而反抗你的机会。”邓布利多走到树下，用目光搜寻，轻而易举便找到了昔日的刻痕，为了更伟大的利益，G·G&A·D，他细细端详着，最后忍不住将插在口袋中的手伸出来，放在刻痕上描绘，低声感慨道，“它还在这里。”离他一步之遥的格林德沃听到后只是冷哼一声。

“我最后再问一遍，阿不思，”长久的沉默后，格林德沃低沉的声音随风传来，“你真的毁了血誓吗？”

邓布利多无声地笑，收回放在树干上的手，探入口袋中拿出怀表：“是时候决斗了，盖勒特。”

当第一道咒语从口中念出时，邓布利多便确定了古书中对血誓的记载并不准确的猜想。

互不伤害，并非无法施咒对抗，而是仅限于不能发出致命的咒语。

邓布利多从未正面回应过是否已经解除了血誓的问题，只有他自己清楚，他根本没有解除它，因为血誓一旦订立便再无办法可以解除，这是不可回头的决定。在和格林德沃分开后的最初一段时间，从令人盲目的爱情中抽身而出，在遭受了伤痛的同时，被他抛弃的理智不由分说地砸向他，他开始想尽办法将与格林德沃有关的一切都消除干净，首当其冲便是血誓。他近乎疯狂地查阅了所有资料以寻求解决之法，但是令人失望的是没有任何结果。

他不记得这种算得上是矫枉过正的状态到底持续了多久，只不过，等到他在一本与血誓无关的书中看见了这个词却淡定地翻到了下一页时，距他离开戈德里克山谷已经过了二十年。

不是他无所谓了，恩怨还在那里，只是沉积而已。

而沉积，并不代表放下。

所以，面对将血誓凝成的瓶子带回来并询问是否能够解除的纽特，在这位全心信任他的学生震惊与担忧的注视下，心虚的他只能含糊地回答了一句“也许”。

他与格林德沃之间的永不伤害的承诺，远非一句简单苍白的誓言。

在攸关性命的决斗中，他说不出致对方于死地的咒语，更可怕的是，他分不清究竟是血誓阻止了他，还是压根就是他不愿意这样做。

那么格林德沃呢？如果格林德沃试图念出骇人的咒语，哪怕只有一秒钟的念头，就会意识到血誓仍在的事实。

邓布利多隔着红蓝相冲交织的火焰，遥遥望着对面挺直的身影。他看见格林德沃挥舞着魔杖，如指挥家般优雅，这个曾经因他一句漫不经心的喜欢便为他制造一整夜幼稚的烟花的男人正以他年少轻狂时最爱的样子攻击他，未曾有半分的犹豫和停歇。

从老魔杖发出的一道道雷电向他袭来，密集得不给他任何喘息的时间。在这不留情面的局势下，他却悲哀地认识到，格林德沃不知道血誓未除，因为和他一样，从决斗开始至今，格林德沃没有想过发出任何致命的咒语。

一瞬间，这个认知让邓布利多想哭也想笑。

“阿不思，这个时候你也要走神吗？”

夹杂着笑声的话音未落，一道似刃的风冲过来。邓布利多翻转手腕，从魔杖发出的力量与之相抵，原本会正面击中他的风被迫改变了力度和方向，最后仅仅掀起了他的衣角。

仿佛就在同时，格林德沃停止了发动攻击。

邓布利多低头看了眼向外翻开的衣襟，视线落在漏在内侧口袋外那一处几乎不可察觉的金属上，了然地苦笑。

“伟大的邓布利多教授从不说谎，因为比起说谎，他更喜欢不说。”

站在对面的格林德沃充满嘲讽的尖锐的笑，邓布利多看见原本阴戾的脸上好似闪过一道亮色的光，久违却清晰。在一去不复返的岁月中，他曾见过这样的神情很多次，在他们的计划得到进一步的完善时，在他们躲进无人的谷仓中沉溺于欲望时，在他们完成互不伤害的血誓时，年少又高傲的格林德沃总会在不经意间流露出这样的得意又满足的神情。

“他们知道你是来送死的吗？”格林德沃笑得讥诮，随后抬起魔杖，“Mobiliarbus。”

藏在位于心脏处的衣服口袋中的血誓瓶应声飞出，第一时间只想到阻止格林德沃拿到瓶子的邓布利多下意识匆匆挥动魔杖向未作防备的格林德沃发出了一个攻击咒来声东击西，毫无疑问的，这立刻激怒了对方。格林德沃当即回敬了他，以至于他来不及收回瓶子，只能任它落在他们中间的土地上。

数道力量再次撞击在一起，场面忽然之间变得混乱起来。格林德沃疯了一般不给邓布利多任何还手的机会，他只在一次又一次的抵挡间匆忙施咒想要转变局势，数不清的咒语在大脑中轮番涌现，很多次甚至在他尚未分辨咒语的意义前便驱使魔杖发出。

两只魔杖发出的强光在他们中间相撞后散开，自决斗开始，周围的物体首次遭受殃及。格林德沃毫不在意，邓布利多也无暇顾及。

直到躺在地面上的瓶子被他们发出咒语的同时击中。

血誓瓶爆裂的一刻，邓布利多能看见数十英尺外的格林德沃，那双瞳色迥异的眼中除了陡然而生惊诧和狂怒外，似乎还有什么东西正在破碎。忽然之间，四散纷飞的碎片让他想起来了被他不幸遗忘的那片星空。

遗忘咒突然失效，他拿到了被格林德沃偷偷藏起来的那段记忆，多年来戛然而止的梦终于拼凑完整。

可是，还有什么？一定还有事情是他想不起来。

下一瞬，格林德沃扼住正失神的邓布利多的咽喉，迫使他扬起头，老魔杖就悬在距离他的脸不过一寸之处。

怒和恐惧，他在格林德沃的眼中看见了这些不相符合的情绪。

1899年至1945年间，格林德沃最讨厌的咒语是一忘皆空，因为它会让他想起来他曾像个慌张失措的贼一样从邓布利多那里偷走了一段记忆这个非常不愉快的画面。

他从未与人提起这辈子让他最骄傲的成就是什么，大概也不会有人询问，半是因为不敢，半是因为答案显然易见。

更伟大的利益，不是吗？

不，格林德沃心里清楚，事实上，他最骄傲的成就是曾经拥有过邓布利多绝无保留的信任和爱。

他敢打赌，整个世界除他之外，不会再有人能够做到，自然也不会再有人知道这究竟有多难。

和歌剧中赞美爱情始点，纯粹又美好的一见钟情不同，他们的感情，始于对彼此皆是心怀叵测的心照不宣。此后多年，比起爱情，他更愿意将之视为交易。他给了邓布利多最需要的爱和最远大的理想，换来了注定和他一样扬名魔法界的巫师的全力的支持和全部的信任。

更年轻的格林德沃反而是这段关系中更理智的那个，他耍了一些花招让比他年长两岁的邓布利多为他痴狂。他巧妙地引导着他，令赤褐色长发的少年在意乱情迷中把所有秘密连同自己都献给了他。

他得到的越来越多，与此同时，他也变得越来越贪婪。在不知不觉中，花在控制邓布利多这件事上的时间逐渐赶上了为理想勾画蓝图的时间。

直到他在古籍中找到了血誓，永远互不伤害的承诺是最佳保险。于是谷仓中的又一次欲海沉浮后，在他的诱导下，邓布利多迫不及待地和他立下了血誓。

格林德沃自豪却也卑劣地以本该圣洁的爱情的名义牢牢攥住了这个名叫阿不思的少年，从此，凭借着在那醉人的两月中得到的一切，他一直没有放手。

从他惶恐不安地逃离戈德里克山谷那一天起，他便期盼着和邓布利多的重逢。他深知邓布利多的命运，那也是令他自得的杰作：要么和并肩站在魔法界的顶峰权力，要么向他俯首认输，无论哪个，都令他激动不已。

在美国寻找克雷登斯时，他希望能够遇到邓布利多，毕竟当时只有他们两人知道这孩子身体里的默然者是谁，可令他失望的是，邓布利多只打发了一个曾教过的学生前来。他根本没将纽特放在眼里，但是邓布利多对这个看起来普通至极的巫师的信任和喜爱，让本就不满的他更加恼火，盛怒之下懒得扮演尽职尽责，直接结束了才开始不过一分钟的审问并判了死刑。

为了逼着邓布利多出现，他甚至将只属于他们的记忆展示给了美国魔法部。

在巴黎小打小闹了一场后，他把奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多这个名字送给克雷登斯。比起为男孩解惑，取得其忠心的追随，这个名字有更重要意义。它是发给邓布利多的一个信号，因为只有他们两人知道这个名字的由来。

彼时，就在邓布利多家的阁楼里，被他抱在怀中阿不思被情欲折磨得讨饶。

“再告诉我一个秘密，阿不思，然后我才会放过你。”他埋首于颜色热烈的长发中，用气声蛊惑道。

受制于他的少年在他身下翻腾，漂亮的蓝眼睛噙着泪，咬着红肿的唇不肯轻易投降。

他坏笑着用唇舌逗弄对方松开嘴：“没关系，我等得起。”

“我恨你，盖勒特。”少年难耐地喘息，很快便认输，“好吧，好吧，有一件事，只有我一个人知道，我觉得告诉你也没有关系。在阿利安娜没出生前，我父母曾决定如果是个男孩，就叫他奥瑞利乌斯。”

对于魔法界来说，克雷登斯是个相当棘手的麻烦。但是有邓布利多在，没人能够轻易夺取克雷登斯的性命。

看吧，阿不思，格林德沃兴奋地想，我又一次拿捏住了你。

有血誓存在，格林德沃从没想过邓布利多敢提出决斗，因为他知道没有解除的办法。

因此，在拉雪兹公墓，他纵容令人讨厌的纽特指示同样蠢到家的嗅嗅将血誓瓶偷走。他猜得到最后瓶子会到邓布利多手里，而他就是想让他看清楚，没有必要再做无谓的抗争。

他等待了十多年，不曾想等来了决斗。

他不相信邓布利多解除了血誓。他曾将他偷来的记忆藏在了瓶子里，如果邓布利多毁了它，那么他曾施加的遗忘咒便失效了，邓布利多很快就会想起来被迫忘记的事情。

而他，绝对不信邓布利多会在恢复记忆后对他这么狠心。

决斗前夜，他去了霍格沃兹。他放弃了直接出现在办公室里，而是翻窗进入。他准备了许多充满诱惑性的说辞，结果这些一句也没能用上，因为他来的不是时候，邓布利多伏案睡着了。

他将蜂蜜酒放在架子上，在办公室里转了一圈，又去了邓布利多经常去的几个地方。然后，他发现了一面非常有趣的镜子，他在里面看到了邓布利多，和他站在一起的邓布利多。

“假的。”在离开前，他嗤之以鼻。

在办公室里，邓布利多回避了他关于是否解除血誓的问题，在戈德里克山谷，面对同样的问题，邓布利多再次回避了。格林德沃觉得自己也许在多此一举，毕竟决斗已经证明了血誓的存亡。

他第一次动了杀死邓布利多的念头，如果邓布利多拿回了那段记忆后还要和他决斗，那么他便不该对他抱有幻想了。

但是，他下不去手，而他很快会为此感谢自己，因为他发现邓布利多根本没有解开血誓。

然而惊喜没有持续多久，他们最终还是毁了血誓，一起达成，也一起解除。

怒火燃烧下，他一把掐住了邓布利多的脖颈，竖起老魔杖对着那张讨人喜欢的脸，咬牙切齿道：“你怎么敢？！”

他看见邓布利多失神的双眸倏而抓住了他的眼睛，关于那夜星空的记忆排山倒海而至。

“我爱你。”

诚挚又深情的告白脱口而出，金发男孩愣住了，这句话听起来发自内心，真情实意。

他从来不认为阿不思真的会为他失去理智，即使他们之间说过无数遍“我爱你”，他甚至觉得阿不思实际上听得出他表白中的假意，可是与明知他理想中的邪恶与危险一样，阿不思选择了忽略不顾。

他岂会不知，若他给阿不思的感情是纯粹的，那么他会得到更加深重的情感回报，或许无论他做什么，阿不思都不会离他而去。

但他依然不敢冒这样的险，他害怕一旦真的付出，他会比阿不思更加失智。

而这一句，他认真了。

他不能认真，因为认真的人会输。

和少年相处中从未有过的恐惧立刻遍及全身，格林德沃不及多想便翻身压在躺在手边的邓布利多身上，急切地吻住身下的少年，持魔杖的手向上攀去，当少年动情地闭上灿若星辰的蓝眸时，魔杖恰好停在了布满红晕的脸上一指之遥，他在唇齿纠缠间施了遗忘咒，将偷走的记忆藏在了血誓瓶中。

“遗忘咒，再一次吗？”老魔杖之下，暴怒的他看见邓布利多迎着他的逼视展颜笑道，充满睿智的眼睛看穿了他此刻的内心想法，曾被他把玩过的魔杖在不知不觉中同样指向了他，“盖勒特，说真的，事到如今，你还认为它有用吗？”

“摄神取念。”不适感如潮水般退去，他全然不顾来自邓布利多魔杖的威胁，没有放开被制住的人丝毫，轻轻勾唇，“你做的比我想象的更优秀。”

“那天星空很美，你不该让我忘了它。”

“如果你记得，你会改变立场吗？”

“也许会，也许不会。”

“那么，记得与否也没有什么区别。”怒意消散，格林德沃笑了起来，“血誓解除时，你本有机会打败我的，亲爱的阿不思，你不应该在决斗的时候走神的。”

他看着魔杖下的邓布利多，将吻印在了后者的唇上。

不复昨日的甜蜜，他尝到了被岁月叠加的苦涩，胸口一阵生疼。

他松开扼住咽喉的手，一路向上，最后停在邓布利多眼下颧骨的位置，然后曲起食指，轻轻擦去被碎片划破而留下的一线血痕。

满是杀气的手，也是情人的手。

他深深看进湿润的蓝色眼眸，在那里他没有看到令人心寒的无动于衷。

相反，他看到了遍布绿意的山谷，看到了摇曳的野花，看到了动人的情诗，看到了赤褐色长发少年那早已烙在他心中的回眸。

他看到了他的十六岁，看到了该死的自欺欺人。

“我输了。”


End file.
